1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an antenna system for satellite communications, and particularly, to an antenna system for simultaneous triple-band satellite communications, capable of simultaneously transmitting and receiving signals corresponding to X, Ku, Ka bands (hereinafter, referred to as a triple-band) using a single feed horn.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Satellite communication refers to wireless communication which is carried out using a satellite, which is launched to an orbital path to orbit the earth, as a relay station. The satellite communication has several advantages in view of enabling high-speed mass communication, using a wide area as a communication coverage, and ensuring uniform communication irrespective of topographical features.
In recent time, owing to development of a multi-band satellite communication terminal, which is capable of transmitting and receiving signals of various frequency bands through one satellite communication terminal device, an efficient use of the satellite and improvement of communication capability of the terminal are optimized.
A terminal for satellite communication widely uses a reflector-type antenna which has strong directivity. The reflector-type antenna requires for an antenna system which feeds to a reflector and serves as a first (or primary) ejector.
The related satellite communication terminal has been developed to be simultaneously operated only on a single band or partially on a dual band. Even if it is operated on a multi-band, the operation requires for a replacement of a feed horn or of a plurality of feed horns and an installation of a frequency-selective structure for frequency alignment corresponding to those feed horns.